Imp Punt
For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). Imp Punt is one of the All-Star's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. When deployed, he kicks out an explosive Imp with dynamites at a short range which rolls on the ground and explodes, killing himself and dealing up to 150 damage to plants around him. He will explode after an amount of time passes. The Imp can be deflected by obstacles, but he pushes the player. His alternate ability is Long Bomb. He takes 20 seconds to recharge. The Imp Punt could be thought of as the Chili Bean Bomb of the Zombie team, except that he does 25 less damage. Description When in doubt, punt an exploding Imp. What's the worst that could happen? Strategies Using Imp Punt The Imp is best deployed near the beginning of a firefight to quickly take out a plant or can be deployed mid-fight to catch the target by surprise. He can also, potentially, wound multiple plants at once if they are all clustered together, making Imps more ideal against tightly packed groups. The Imp can push players so a well-aimed Imp Punt could be completely impossible to avoid (for example, you can use him to make a plant get stuck in a corner). Other than that, the Imp should be used similarly to a regular grenade, as he has many of the traits of one. Take obstacles (including the non-flatness of the ground) into account when using the Imp, as they can make the imp bounce away from your target. It is also good to use them in Gardens and Graveyards mode when you are surrounded by plants in their garden. Against Imp Punt Imps should not be taken lightly, as he will almost always kill you if you get hit, and care should be taken to avoid getting hit by an Imp. Running the Imp out is a somewhat basic, yet useful utility, but it leaves the plant vulnerable to zombies, especially the All-Star who deployed it in the first place. Remember that the Imp can bounce. Sometimes he will bounce away from you, but he can also catch you by surprise. The best way to escape is to use an ability that increases your speed, like Hyper or Burrow. Remember that Imp Punt can sometimes make a noise when he is thrown. This allows you to move away from him before dying from the explosions. Gallery Imp_Punt_close_up.jpg|Close up of Imp Punt Zombies won The taco.gif|Imp Punt playing the maracas with Browncoat Zombie and the All-Star on the zombie winning screen in Taco Bandits Trivia *Imp Punt references the suicide bomber actions of Jack-in-the-Box Zombies. *In the demonstration clip of him, he walks to the Cactus and Scaredy-shroom and then explodes, but in-game he will explode about 1.5 seconds after he reaches the ground but never walks. *Sometimes when used, the imp will say, "Ka-bang!" before exploding. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Zombies Category:Abilities Category:All-Star abilities Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies